


It's only love, not a time bomb [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Superhero AU [PODFIC] [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Aggressive Pining, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, F/M, Humour, M/M, Madara the walking human train wreck, Masturbation, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: Things are starting to make a truly horrifying amount of sense, now that Madara's brain has managed to leapfrog from Point A to Point My Best Friend’s Little Brother Is Also Sort of My Sexy Nemesis. Like the flirting, for one.





	It's only love, not a time bomb [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [It's only love, not a time bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904947) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Naruto/It's%20Only%20Love,%20Not%20a%20Timebomb.mp3) | 50:26 | 23.4 MB  
---|---|---  
  
### Music

_Timebomb_ by P!nk

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
